


Something Kinda Crazy

by place_spaceship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I just wanted to see if this worked, Like actual screenshots of the messages, M/M, More tags to be added, OMG IT WORKED, Screenshot messages, Texting, wow legends only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_spaceship/pseuds/place_spaceship
Summary: Hi, My name is Mark. Yesterday something FUCKING CRAZY happened to my best friend and I can't even begin to explain how scared I was for him. Ugh, ok so here goes the story... [[INCOMPLETE]]





	Something Kinda Crazy

Hi, My name is Mark. Yesterday something FUCKING CRAZY happened to my best friend and I can't even begin to explain how scared I was for him. Ugh, ok so here goes the story.

I woke up on Sunday morning, everything was fine. I did the usual things like breakfast and cleaning my room for the third time this week (My mums a bitch). But I wanted to hang out with my friends, I messaged one of my best friends to see if he wanted to hang out and well... That's when it all started...

  



End file.
